Sai AzuNakariiThe Path
by SaiMultiVerseAzuNakarii
Summary: This is chapter 1 of 21 in my First book  In this chapter you'll witness a tragedy that'll alter our main character Sai's  Sigh  life foreveer oh and he is only five ears old updates will be as frequent a possible
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Death of a clan

My name is Sai AzuNakarii and my story began the day I died by my own sword. And on that day Ken learned what it meant to achieve ultimate power. But, before I tell you that story I must tell you this one. It all started 15 years ago on July 9th. The entire Tech Village was ecstatic because my mother Anari AzuNakarii gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Kenanoshy AzuNakarii Jr. The happiness this village felt didn't last much longer. 6 months later the Techogakure was soon attack by the Solar Warriors. Leading the attack was my brother Abozu AzuNakarii and his partner and squad member Speed-Chan Senoichi III.

As Abozu and Speed-Chan walked through the village everyone could feel an evil aura resonating from them. Then out of no where Abozu drew his sword and in an instant 3 shops were destroyed. After that happened the onslaught began. The Solar Warriors split-up and began attacking different parts of the village. Luckily my mom and dad caught sight of the destruction that was ensuing. My mother then handed me Ken and told me to take him and hide someplace safe until it's over.

So, with Ken in my arms I ran through the village and found my super secret hiding spot. It was there that Ken and I hid for 3 days and 2 nights. Once the destruction ended I left Ken in the hiding area and ran back home. It was then that I noticed that where I lived it was all too quiet the walls were soaked in blood and all the shops were destroyed. Worried I frantically ran home and into my parents bedroom. That's when I saw it. My mother lying on the ground dead and my father barely holding on. Once my father saw me he called my name.

"Sai, My son run, run away from here. Please run save yourself and Kenanoshy!"

That's exactly what he said.

But Abozu also heard him so as he held his katana in one hand and grabbed our father's head in another. He put the sword to his neck and said; "Now little brother watch as I make your chance at achieving your full potential further and further away from you."

Father begged and pleaded for his life but Abozu wasn't in a sparing mood. Then right in front of my eyes Abozu slit our father's neck clear across the middle of his trachea.

Then right before Abozu left he said, "Sai you must foster your hatred and pass it on down to a worthy successor because you aren't the one who'll kill me. But, you yourself will make the world's biggest sacrifice just to help that one person become what they truly are. An AzuNakarii. Here's a prophecy for you and this can't be changed. 6 months before Kenanoshy's 15th birthday you shall be captured and held prisoner for all of eternity."

Once he said that Speed-Chan joined him as well as 16 others. It was then that they all left without saying a word.

So I ran back to my hiding place grabbed Kenanoshy and left the village. As I looked back at all of the destruction and carnage that the Solar Warriors caused, I ran into the forest with tears in my eyes and sadness in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Plan

It's been 6 weeks since we left the Tech Village. Me and Ken have done nothing but wander the forest aimlessly. It was then that it hit me. Ken would have to live his life completely clueless as to who he truly is. While me on the other hand would live the rest of my life as a rogue ninja. A fate that someone should never have to endure. So for 15 years of Ken's life he'd have no clue as to what was soon to come.

It's been 3 weeks since I hatched the plan and now Kenanoshy would be raised by our aunt and uncle, Shiraku AzuNakarii and Danzaku Hatake. Shiraku is the most beautiful woman of the AzuNakarii Clan she is very skilled at taijutsu and genjutsu. Danzaku of the Hatake clan is the most skilled and incapable ninja in the entire leaf village but his copy ninjutsu is nothing to laugh at especially when it's you he's copying. With the skills the two of them possess they could surely teach Kenanoshy some extremely powerful ninjutsu and genjutsu. But for his early life Ken would have to settle for a brother that cares so much for that he would abandon him until he was ready and mature enough to handle the truth.

The most interesting thing though is that Ken wouldn't be alone ever in his life because I would be watching him from afar and for every single one of his birthdays I would give him a gift. This would be a memento telling him who he truly is. For each gift I give him will have been in the hands of an AzuNakarii during some point of time. But there are specifics that I will give the Hokage of the Leaf. These include things such as who Ken's squad and squad leader shall be. What ranked missions he can go on. When he shall get his squad. What the highest rank he can achieve while in the village is. And I will return to get him and help him achieve his ultimate destiny.

4 more weeks go by and I still continue my journey to the Leaf Village. Ken is growing restless. He's been crying for the pass 6 days and I don't have the means to feed him what he needs to live. Today I have finally come to a conclusion I am going to take Ken to the Konoha village. It'll take another week and four days to reach from my current position but I'll try and go for it. Not for me but Ken as well. His survival so my current concern whether I die or not is secondary. My new primary objective is reaching the Konoha with Kenanoshy alive.

Day after day goes by and Ken begins to grow weaker and weaker. If we travel another day without eating he will surely die. Luckily enough the Hidden Sand Village is only 500 km away from us. 50 km. from the Village we were attacked by some Solar Warrior trainees. I fought them off as best I could. Luckily the Kazekage was doing a routine walk around and spotted the fight.

"Sand coffin" said the Kazekage.

"What the-?" I said.

"Sand Burial!" Said the Kazekage.

"Who-who are you and what do you want?" I asked as I fainted.

Luckily the Kazekage has heard of the destruction and carnage hat happened at the Techohagakure. He said we had the choice to stay there with him if I wanted to.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kazekage but I cannot take you up on that offer because I am trying to get Kenanoshy here to leaf village so he can live with our aunt and uncle and far away from me and the truth."

"I see and are you sure this is what's best for him?" He replied.

"Yes lord Kazekage this is the only way for the plan to come to fruition" I said.

"What is your name little boy? I would like to keep you in mind for the next time we meet and if I do not see you the next Kazekage will know exactly who you and what you've done for brother and with your life." said the Kazekage.

"My name is Sai AzuNakarii and I was a ninja and 1of the 3 heirs to the AzuNakarii fortune, jutsus, kakegenkai's, and -" I began to tear up and cry "I was next in line to receive our family's most dangerous and prized possession the AzuNakarii Tri-Fecta Fan. Which can only be used by one who's heart is so pure that he or she fears nothing not even his or her own death."

As tear after tear rolled off my Ken laid in a manger sleeping. The Kazekage stood before me placed his hand on my shoulder and said "your heart is purer than that of snow. You my friend are welcome here anytime and today you shall be deemed an honorary sand Shinobi. Here is the supplies necessary for you to continue your journey for the leaf. And wish Danzaku and Shiraku good luck for me. This one shall grow-up to be a rowdy one. Also here is a Scroll for you do what you will with it. Be safe my friends and never look back at your past so long as you keep moving forward."

So, I grabbed the supplies and Ken and left the sand village. For the next three days I carried Ken and the supplies to the Konohagakue. The night before we arrived I pulled our the scroll and wrote down some basic info and also a double-S ranked mission for Kenanoshy and his squad.

It went some thing like this:

_This is Kenanoshy AzuNakarii (now he shall be known as Hatake) he is only 7 months old and already has lost more than what he should've lost. Today I'm handing him over to the most capable hands I know. My aunt and uncle Shiraku and Danzaku Hatake. I promise that you won't have to raise Ken alone. Every year on his birthday I shall return but he wont be able to see me. From afar I shall leave him a different memento of his true past. He will never be able to put the pieces together until his 15th birthday when you hand him this note and mission scroll. Lord Hokage whoever you may be on Ken's 15th birthday you must hand Ken and his squad members, Shemari Ronichi and Rankai Senoichi. Then the following will happen:_

_Double-S Rank_

_Search and Rescue_

_Kenanoshy, Shemari, and Rankai you three must work together in order to rescue me from the clutches of the Solar Warriors. Along the way Ken will learn about his past, Shemari will learn about who she truly is, and Rankai will learn the truth about his families' greatest secret and find out who he truly is. Ken, Shemari, and Rankai you three shall go on this incredible journey and face a truth that can't be denied by any of them. Each one will learn a terrible secret about their family and themselves. Time for you to move. So what are you waiting for Keen get your damn squad and move it. Every second of everyday you waste I become that much closer to death. If you don't rescue me in one week I shall be dead._

_-Sai AzuNakarii_

_ "_Now that that is done I can finally take you to the Leaf Village so you can be with auntie and uncle Hatake where you'll finally be safe from all of the warrant and destruction" I said to Ken as a tear fell off of my face and landed on his. As tear drop hit Kenanoshy I could tell that he was going to be stronger then anyone in AzuNakarii history. When the drop hit him his face lit up beyond belief. It was then that I knew all of our families worries were over.

We reached the Gate of the Leaf Village it was then with one final act of desperation I sealed Ken's fate with one final kiss on his forehead. And now it is time for my true journey to begin and my first Village to train in is the Village Hidden in Lightning.


End file.
